


Silver Woods

by MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Shapeshifters - Freeform, Superpowers, archive warnings dont apply yet but they will come into play later, but rn im kinda stumped, if people like this i'll write more, just so you know, kinda like x-men, not saying who tho, plz give me love in the form of reviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou/pseuds/MyMindIsDarkButItCanBeBrightForYou
Summary: Fey Johnson, a 16-year-old Lifer, had been going to Silver Woods since she was 11. She had a group of friends, and everything was fine--even though Wilds, rogue Powers who terrorized Normals, were growing powerful. Then, Anamarie Smith, a new Technokinetic, arrives, setting Fey on edge. After one of her friends' sister dies, everything begins to go downhill. Will Fey be able to defend Silver Woods, or will Wilds take over and begin their reign of terror?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this at camp. Any plot ideas are welcome because not everything is set in stone yet.

Chapter One  
At 16, I was around the average age for a student at Silver Woods. The youngest was Kyle Waters, an 8-year-old Translator who was a level one and had only gotten here a month ago. I was a level 5 Lifer. Though I’d had 5 years to get here, I had quickly moved up levels. The level a Power was at was decided by how powerful they were. My best friend, Mark Grey, was a level 4 Shapeshifter.

I woke up Monday morning to a beeping alarm and a knock at the door. Sleepily, I trudged to the door and tugged it open. The silver nameplate bearing my name, Fey Johnson, temporarily blinded me, but I quickly regained my sight. Molly Turner, my handler ever since I’d arrived at 11, stood at the entrance, bright and sunny. Molly had once been a student herself; she was a Mimicry and a level 2 Power, but her experience allowed her to handle higher levels.

“Good morning Fey!”

“What?” I groaned. “Did your Venus flytrap start wilting again?”

“Nope!” Her brightness was getting on my nerves. It was too early for this. “You’re getting a new roommate!” My old roommate, a level 4 Wind Elemental named Kathy, had moved out 2 months ago. She had been given the opportunity to be an English teacher for the younger kids. I had actually been getting used to living alone in my dorm and quite enjoyed it. A new roommate was not exactly the first thing on my wish list. That honor went to a new sketchbook, of course.

“New or level up?” Though there weren’t many new level 4’s or 5’s, it was still a possibility, as some students were unable to attend any Power schools until later in their lives. I hoped that they had leveled up, as I really didn’t want to have to how them around the campus. Also, I wouldn’t have to explain as many things.

“She is a new student, level 4. Her name is Anamarie Smith, she is fifteen, and a Technokinetic. She arrives tomorrow, so be ready.” Tomorrow? I couldn’t be expected to have a new roomie tomorrow! But before I could reply, Molly walked down the hallway, her neon pink heels clicking on the tile. It wasn’t that she was rude, she simply had many responsibilities. Along with being my handler, she also helped out wherever she could in the case of new students. Most likely she had scurried off to assist in Anamarie’s paperwork.

Closing the door, I glanced at the clock. In blocky red numbers it read 7:30. That left me 25 minutes to get ready and get down to the dining hall. I grabbed a light green cotton t-shirt and lavender jeans. The jeans were made for me by one of my best friends Tabitha. We entered Silver Woods on the same day, and we immediately clicked.

Before yanking on a pair of converse with a spacey design and strolling to the dining hall, I brushed my sleep-mussed black hair; I noted the fact that soon I would have to dye the electric blue tips I’d first dyed when I was 14. My hair hung halfway down my back, an annoyance at times, but I refused to cut it. Looking into the mirror to apply some cover up—my dark circles were horribly stubborn—my gray-blue eyes blinked back at me. When I entered the dining hall at 7:55, Mark waved me over to our table. Today, he was tall and relatively skinny, his pale skin dotted with freckles. For his hair, he had gone with spiky copper red hair, and his eyes shone a neon green. Personally, he looked like an alien in disguise.

“Sup Demeter?” He grinned widely. Ever since we’d become friends, he’d given me ridiculous nicknames, most based off my status as a Lifer. I plopped into the seat next to him to wait for the rest of the group.

“I do have some news.” I smiled slyly. “But I’ll reveal it when everyone’s here.” Mark gave me a fake glare. “How about you?”

His eyes lit up, like they always did when he was excited. “Jacob’s getting really close to level 2. He can almost write with a pencil telepathically, but his handwriting’s horrible.” Jacob was a level 1 Telekinetic who Mark had essentially adopted as his little brother. Mark’s own little brother, whom he hadn’t seen since he started here, still lived in Wisconsin. Though their parents, an extremely anti-Power pair, forbid them from seeing each other, Mark maintained a peppy attitude.

“He’s advancing quickly! Maybe he’ll level with you one day Fey!” A bubbly voice popped up from behind me. I whipped around and saw Tabitha, her bright blond hair tucked into a messy bun with a pencil sticking out of it and almost-black eyes shining under the cafeteria lights.

“Hey Tabs!” I high-fived the artistic Water Elemental, then laughed. Mark and Tabitha looked at me in confusion. “You two are opposites today!” They both glanced down at their clothes. Tabitha wore a black shirt, bright blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, while Mark wore a blue shirt and converse of the same shade and black jeans. We all started laughing. Soon, the twins Sam the Telekinetic and Alexa the Fire Elemental, two African American level 4’s, joined us.

“So what’s the news?” Mark asked, his mouth stuffed with pancakes he’d drowned in syrup.

“I’ve got a new roomie. Her name’s Anamarie Smith, and she’s a new level 4. Oh, and a Technokinetic.” I took a sip from my apple juice.

“Wow,” Sam said, fiddling with their hair. “A level 4 newbie. Haven’t seen one of those in a while.”

“She’s probably from another school. Or maybe she tested her power out in the open.” He spoke the last bit in an ominous tone. While testing one’s powers outside of a school was not technically illegal, it was treated as if it was. Often Powers who exerted their powers on everyday people accidentally—or even purposefully—killed or seriously injured Normals. Once a Fire Elemental boy actually burned people alive. For fun. Unchecked power was a dangerous thing.

“Hopefully not.” Tabitha’s voice sounded strained. Rumors floated around that her parents had been killed by a Wild, which was what students called the rouge Powers. “Anyways, did you hear Ben Wright hooked up with another girl? Now he’s dating Melody Trina, and…” Our group fell back into its normal routine. My anxiety about Anamarie being a sadistic Wild faded into the back of my mind. The sun shone through the cafeteria windows, and everything was right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anamarie, aka Marie is finally introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how to properly format things, so that's good. Please comment if you like this, because then I will know that I have a reason to continue this story.

Chapter 2  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Classes flew by, and I finished the homework around 8:00. I pulled on my plaid pajama pants and a tie-dye shirt that reached my knees. As I lay in bed, I wondered what Anamarie would be like. Mark’s words repeated themselves in my mind, echoing amidst my doubts and fears. It’s nothing, I told myself. She’s probably just from Mountainside. With my fears quelled for the moment, I quickly fell asleep.

Luckily, the next day I woke up before Molly came knocking. When I heard her pound on the door I was already dressed and ready. Wanting to make a good impression, I had chosen a black polo, dark purple jeans, and light blue converse. I pulled open the door. Next to Molly stood a girl of average height with a turquoise pixie cut and emerald eyes. A loose golden top revealed her right shoulder, and silver skinny jeans hugged her legs. She nervously tapped her black flats on the cream tile of the hallway. In her hands, she fingered a small steel cube carved with an odd design that reminded me of flowing rivers.

“Good morning Fey! Anamarie, this is Fey Johnson. Fey, this is Anamarie Smith.”

“Call me Marie.” She stuck out her hand. Her nails alternated bright red, blue, and yellow colors. “Technokinetic. 15.”

I nodded. “I’m 16, and a Lifer—I have power over life. What Power school did you go to before this?” I practically prayed she’d say Mountainside or Cloudshine, the two stupidly named—at least in my opinion—schools that usually had students come here.

“Oh, I didn’t go to one. This is my first time at a school for Powers.” I nodded. 15 years old and new to Power schools wasn’t too odd, I supposed. Probably she just had strict parents who wouldn’t allow her to go to a school. People like that were far too common.

“Well, I’ve got to run!” Molly turned to Marie. “Fey can help you settle in. Oh, and you both have the day off. Bye!” She sped down the hallway, her blond hair flapping behind her. I turned to face Marie.

“Come on in.” I gestured towards our apartment-sized room. “Our castle awaits.”

She grabbed her black rolling suitcases and followed me to the bunk room. My bed was shoved up against the left wall with my dresser facing it on the back wall. Over the years I had plastered many posters up there, which changed depending on my obsessions at the time. Currently, only a Fall Out Boy poster, a Panic! At The Disco poster, a poster with a dragon in medieval-styled art, and a calendar with pictures of mythical creatures hung there. Along with them, I had added a wooden shelf that I used to house my collection of Harry Potter and John Green novels. Marie’s side mirrored mine, except that it was bare.

“Breakfast is in…” I glanced at the clock. “20 minutes. We should leave in 10 minutes if we want to beat the crowd.”

She nodded. “I’ll just start organizing my clothes.” As she tugged open the first suitcase’s zipper, her shirt pulled up to reveal a small tattoo in the shape of a black bone overlaid with a dark red W. Marie must had felt my gaze, as she quickly yanked her shirt back down.

“What’s that?” I asked, curious. She had hidden it almost immediately, which flipped a suspicious switch in me.

“It’s nothing. Just a design a friend dared me to get tattooed.” She shrugged off the question. “Besides, it’s 7:50—“ Already? I must have really lost track of time. “—so we should get going to beat the crowd. That’s what you said, right?”

My curiosity about the tattoo’s significance subsided, I nodded. “You can join my group. Afterwards, we can start your tour.” She smiled widely, and we started walking to the dining hall.

To get there from the girl’s dorms, you walked diagonally to the right and passed through a small grove of trees. It was then a straight walk to the large brick building that read ‘Dining Hall’ in bold, golden lettering. When we entered at 7:58, I saw Sam and Mark engrossed in what appeared to be a very serious conversation. Mark was running his fingers—tan today—through his thick black hair that went almost down to his shoulders. His eyes were constantly shifting colors; they flashed from stormy gray to dark blue to pure black, with small lightning strikes of yellow occasionally firing through the wilderness that was his eyes. As we neared the table, I caught the conversation.

“—just so worried. It’s her first time and—“

“Don’t worry.” Mark held Sam’s hand and squeezed it. “She’ll be fine. She’s powerful. She’ll get through this mission.” So that’s why the conversation was so tense. Alexa must have left last night for her mission. The group—including Sam—had only found out yesterday, because of Alexa’s nature to forget telling anyone anything important. Mr. Jefferson—the Telekinetic headmaster—had chosen her to go after a Vocal Wild who had been abusing their power to make people commit suicide in a town roughly 30 miles from Silver Woods.

“Hey guys,” I awkwardly entered the conversation. “This is Marie, my new roommate.” Mark’s eyes quickly switched to a more comforting chocolatey brown, as they often did to appear more welcoming with newer students.

“Hey, I’m Mark Grey. I’m 17, level 4, and a Shapeshifter.” He stuck out his hand, and Marie took it.

“I’m Marie Smith. I’m 15, also level 4, and a Technokinetic. And who are you?” She looked over at Sam at this last part.

“I’m Sam Carleston, and I have a twin named Alexa—she’s a Fire Elemental—but she’s off doing something. Anyways, I’m 16 and a level 4 too. Oh, and I’m a Telekinetic and prefer they/them pronouns. If you’ve got any questions about anything, you can just ask.” They gave her a welcoming smile.

“I do have one.” Marie seemed hesitant. “How can you tell whose Mark if he’s always shifting? That is, if he is.” She looked down at the ground sheepishly, and we laughed.

“No one else is as obnoxious as him!” Sam almost spit out their sip of chocolate milk they had just taken at Tabitha’s remark. The imaginative girl swept into her seat with everyone’s food, as it was her turn.

“Ey! Tabs! Marie, this is Tabitha Pine. Tabitha, this is Marie.” I leaned over to hug her. She gladly returned the embrace. Already she had a streak of black paint on her cheek. It was small but still noticeable.

“So you’re Fey’s new roomie who’s a newbie level 4 Telekinetic!” Tabitha’s knowledge of her shocked Marie for a second, but she smiled back at the bubbly girl.

“Um… yeah! I’m 15, how about you?”

“I’m a level 5 Water Elemental, and I’m 16.” Marie smiled brightly, and we fell into casual discussion as Tabitha passed out the trays. She had carried them with little floating slabs of water, and each one floated to their person. While our trays had our favorites, Marie’s held the meal most students had, as no one knew what she liked yet. I learned Marie came from Florida, which explained her tan and was a long way from Silver Woods in Michigan. I told her about growing up in California, and we bonded over tales of beaches and annoying tourists. Mark, having grown up in New York City, also had many funny stories to share. Suddenly, the warning bell rang out.

“Well, we better be going.” I grabbed my tray and organized it for the cafeteria staff. We all exchanged goodbyes, put up our trays, and set off for the tour.


End file.
